Loving you twice
by kaijin-taichou
Summary: Ron died three years ago, protecting Hermione. But Hermione couldn’t move on that easily until she met Patrick Pettigrew: an exact mirror image of Ron.
1. Hermione's nightmares

**Summary: **Ron died three years ago, protecting Hermione. But Hermione couldn't move on that easily until she met Patrick Pettigrew: an exact mirror image of Ron.

**Pairing: **Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger

**Author's Note: **I'll warn you that my grammar is not perfect! English is not my country's main language, ok? Thank you for the reviews in advance and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is… MINE! bwahahaha… (I'll just wait until the Ministry of Magic warns me…)

**LOVING YOU TWICE**

By: gryffinhauz88

**Chapter One**

**Hermione's Nightmares**

The pathway to that door was so dark but she was still walking. _Walk… walk… you're almost there…_ She was scared but there was no use of turning back. Then she saw a door and with all of her remaining courage, she opened it.

"Avada Kedavra!"

She heard and then she just saw a body laid dead on the floor. Then she shouted, "RON! NO!"

"Hermione, wake up! Hermione!"

Hermione felt someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Mrs. Weasley. Behind her was Mr. Weasley, Harry, Percy and his wife, Penelope and Ginny, who was obviously pregnant. Then Bill and Charlie were behind Ginny.

"Did we hear Hermione screaming?" Another two red- haired guys appeared, it was Fred and George. Penelope almost jumped.

"Would you stop doing it? That Apparate thing inside the house? You're frightening my wife!" said Percy

"Oh, sorry, Percy and sorry Penelope," said George.

"It's okay."

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Harry, who was standing right next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny was beside him.

"I… I think so," said Hermione who was still shock and tears were about to fall.

"Another nightmare?" asked Ginny looking rather worried.

Hermione just nodded.

"You have to sleep well, dear. You still have office tomorrow. It's okay, dear. It's okay," said Mrs. Weasley, comforting her.

"Better to go back in your beds. Ginny, it would be bad for your and Harry's baby if you'll not get enough sleep. Let's go. Sleep tight, Hermione," said Mr. Weasley.

All of them bid goodbye to her. When everybody was gone, Hermione sat up in her bed. She reached for a photo album and saw moving pictures of her, Harry and Ron Weasley. As she stared at Ron's picture, the memories came back in her mind.

FLASHBACK

"You what?" Harry and Ron said together. It was past midnight and they were waiting for Hermione. She had a dinner meeting (as what Ron called it) with Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"I just saw Professor Umbridge talking to someone," Hermione said as she sat down.

"How could that Umbridge be here at Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"It's not the problem, Ron. The problem is to whom does she was talking to," said Hermione deeply.

"Snape, maybe," suggested Ron.

"No, it couldn't be Snape. I saw him when I was taking my way here. And it's not Snape's voice." Then Hermione looked at Harry.

"Harry, I… I think it was… she was talking to him," said Hermione seriously.

"Talking to whom?" asked Harry curiously.

"To… to Voldemort," she said in a scared voice.

Ron was surprised not because of hearing You-Know-Who's name but of Hermione's idea.

"What in the name of Merlin are you saying?" said Ron disbelievingly.

"I just felt it," said Hermione quickly. Ron and Hermione got shocked when they saw Harry stood up, wearing a determined face.

"We have to check it," said Harry calmly.

"But mate, even Hermione wasn't sure if it was really Voldemort." He and Hermione got used of calling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in his real name.

"That's why we're coming," said Harry determinately.

"But—"

"If you don't want to go, that's fine but I'm coming." Then Harry walked and looked for something.

"Of course, we're coming. Ron, you'll come, right?" said Hermione, throwing you-don't-have-any-choice look at Ron.

"Definitely, I will."

Harry now was holding his Invisibility Cloak. The three of them hid there, Hermione guiding their way.

When the trio reached the place, the door slammed automatically, as though it was really waiting for them. Then they heard two voices, laughing.

"As we are expecting, Potter." It was Lucius Malfoy. He was walking towards them. Harry, Ron and Hermione pulled their wands.

"Oh, I'm scared!" Then a lady was also walking towards them. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. "Do I look like Professor Umbridge, Miss Granger?" Then she transformed to Dolores Umbridge look.

"I think so," then changed back to Bellatrix.

"It's a trap!" said Ron indignantly loud.

"Yes, son of Arthur Weasley, it's a trap," said Malfoy then he and Bellatrix laughed. "We had them. We had Potter, Master," shouted Bellatrix.

"Excellent," said a cold, dead voice. Then a tall, thin, snakelike face with black hood appeared.

"Voldemort!" the trio shouted.

"It's me, Potter. You're right." Voldemort laughed. "It's been a long while, Harry Potter."

Then Harry and Hermione heard someone shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" It was Ron. Then they found that Malfoy and Bellatrix were trying to hold the two.

"Nice try, Weasley," said Malfoy.

"RUN!" shouted Ron.

Harry and Hermione was about to run but Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hair.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry. Ron turned his head at Harry's direction then saw Bellatrix was holding Hermione. Ron was about to run towards them but Malfoy blocked his way.

"We're not yet finish, Weasley! Stupefy!" yelled Malfoy but Ron was quick enough to avoid it.

"Quick boy!" Ron ran but not to Hermione's direction then he suddenly disappeared.

"Playing hide and seek, eh?" Then Malfoy laughed but stopped when he couldn't find Ron.

Ron looked at his surroundings. Hermione was trying her best to fight Bellatrix as well as Harry to Voldemort. Then he heard Malfoy said, "I'll take care of this mudblood. Find Weasley."

Bellatrix followed but she couldn't find him though she tried. Then he saw Hermione's wand cast a dark green spark and hit Malfoy.

"CRUCIO!" He heard Hermione shouted it. But Malfoy still stood up. Ron decided to take off the Invisibility Cloak and shouted, "CRUCIO!"

At last, Malfoy seemed to lie dead. Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back. Then Ron said, "There still Bellatrix."

"Leave her to me." Then Hermione walked towards Bellatrix. Ron went closer to Harry.

Ron was about to shout "Incarcerous" when they heard Bellatrix yelled "Petrificus Totalus" at Hermione. He looked at Harry and Harry seemed to understand.

When Ron was already near the two, Hermione yelled at him. "I can do this! Don't dare to help me, Ron!" But Ron still walked. Hermione had no choice, she cast Impediment Jinx to Ron and he seemed to slow down. "I'm sorry, Ron," said Hermione.

"Selfish, Granger?" said Bellatrix.

"I'll finish you alone!"

Bellatrix and Hermione exchanged spells but Hermione felt she was losing. Then she shouted, "Imperio!" As she shouted it, Ron went back into his senses. Then Bellatrix lay on the floor.

Ron went to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron as he walked closer to Hermione. She was still looking at Bellatrix. Hermione turned to Ron, smiling and walked towards him but Bellatrix stood up.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Bellatrix and a green light came out of her wand. Hermione turned back. She could see that the green light was towards her but Ron ran to her direction and blocked it for her. Ron was the one who was hit by the Killing Curse.

Hermione opened her eyes and mouth widely. She saw Ron laid on the floor slowly as if her eyes had done something to make it in a slow motion.

"RON!" She shouted together with her voice was her tears. _Ron, he couldn't be dead!_

Harry looked at Hermione who shouted Ron's name and to his surprise, Ron lay dead near Hermione.

Then Hermione saw Bellatrix, who was about to cast another spell but with her anger, she cried, "Crucio" then she fainted.

"Where's Voldemort?"

Hermione tried to open her eyes but she can't. She heard Harry's voice and tried to remember everything that happened. She remained her eyes close.

"You killed him, Harry." It was Albus Dumbledore.

"And where's Ron?" asked Harry panicky when he didn't find Ron.

Hermione figured out that she was in the hospital wing. She again tried to remember something then what happened to Ron flashed back. _Ron!_

"Harry, Ron's—"

Before Dumbledore could continue what he was saying, the door opened. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus Lupin, Mad- Eye Moody, Professor Severus Snape, and Professor McGonagall entered.

"Professor Dumbledore, where's Ron? I can't find him here. Where's my son?" said Mrs. Weasley hysterically.

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape went silent.

"Molly, calm down." It was Remus Lupin.

"Not unless Dumbledore will tell me what happened to my son!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

All of them were not aware that Hermione was already awake. Harry, the whole Weasley family and the others waited for Dumbledore's answer. Then Hermione noticed that Professor McGonagall was crying.

"Ron… He's gone. Ron is dead," said Dumbledore calmly.

Ginny gasped. The other Weasley brothers and Harry looked at Dumbledore as if they heard him incorrectly.

"No. That's not true!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"He's dead. I'm sorry," said Dumbledore in calmer way but evidently sad.

"NO!" Mrs. Weasley and Ginny shouted. Then Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Lupin, Mad- Eye and Harry looked down. They were trying to be strong. Mr. Weasley held his wife. Bill held his youngest sister. Mrs. Weasley freaked out.

"No! You're kidding, right, Professor? Isn't it, Professor McGonagall? Ron's not dead! He's not!"

"What… what happened?" Mr. Weasley asked, trying to be calm.

"Your brave son was hit by the Killing Curse. He protected Hermione. She was the one who was supposed to be hit by that."

Then all of them looked at her. Mrs. Weasley fainted. Hermione couldn't stand it. She stood up and everybody was surprised.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" asked Lupin.

But she couldn't hear anything. She still didn't want to believe that Ron was already dead.

"No! He's not dead!" Then Hermione ran away to the hospital wing and went to the Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione reached the Tower but she could feel that the Gryffindor House was in a great grief. Then she shouted, "Ron's here, right?"

Everyone looked at her then Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and the other girls cried.

"You still don't know what happened to him?" It was Neville Longbottom.

"All I know is that he's hiding here. And once I see him, we'll have our major argument!" Hermione pretended that nothing was happening around her but the way that the Gryffindor students reacted, she was losing her hope.

"Hermione, Ron… Ron is dead," said Seamus. He was crying.

"No! He can't be! I'm just with him last night! Ron and Harry waited for me! He can't be dead! He can't leave us! He can't!" cried Hermione as she knelt on her knees and began to cry.

The door of the Gryffindor Tower opened and Harry, Ginny, Percy, Fred and George came.

"Hermione," said Harry sadly.

"He's not dead, Harry!" cried Hermione.

"Hermione, Ron left us," said Ginny who was crying but still trying to console Hermione.

"He can't be! Ron!" Hermione shouted.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hermione jogged back onto her senses when Mrs. Weasley entered her room. Again, Mrs. Weasley saw her crying.

She sat down beside Hermione.

"It's been three years since he left us. I know it is still hard to forget but try to move on. I know Ron wouldn't be happy if he'll see you crying," said Mrs. Weasley sweetly. She and the whole Weasley family didn't blame Hermione even though she felt she was guilty for Ron's death.

"I can't help it." Hermione started to cry again.

"Oh, dear, you have to move on. That's the reason why Harry and Ginny thought to have a gathering for the family. After three years, this is the first time that we've been completed," said Mrs. Weasley peacefully.

"We're not complete. Ron's not here," said Hermione sadly.

"And what do you think you're doing here? You and Harry? Listen, I know Ron's glad now, wherever he is."

"I wasn't able to even say thank you for what he had done for me or say sorry for all the arguments—"

"Shh… Hermione, dear, he knew you're thankful for what he had done for you. And if Ron's here this time, I'm sure, he'll argue with you for crying like that. Please, dear, Ron sacrifices his life for everyone, for you, for us to be safe and live in peace. Do you understand?" said Mrs. Weasley thoughtfully.

Hermione hugged her. Mrs. Weasley treated her as her own daughter. But there was one thing that driving her crazy. Hermione wasn't able to tell Ron how much she loves him.

* * *

**Harry: **One down! How many to go… err… gryffinhauz? Harry thinking _What kind of name is that?_

**Gryffinhauz88: **I don't know… wink

**Ron:** I'm dead here! Why do you have to do this to me?

**GH88: **Well… there are stories that you call "tragic".

**Hermione: **Don't be stupid, Ron. You're still in the story!

**Harry: **Umm… are we going to call you… gryffinhauz? What's your real name?

**GH88:** I'll tell you my name if you do what I say. (GH88 whispers to Harry)

**Harry:** That's it! A piece of cake…

Readers, please hit that button and review. (looking at GH88) So?

**GH88:** I'm…

**Trio: **You're?

**GH88: **gryffinhauz88

**Trio: **Yeah, right… (in sarcastic tone)

**A/N: **I hope you like it… it's my second fanfic and I wrote this for one day because I was inspired by the book _A Walk to Remember_ by Nicholas Sparks. I cried from the last part of chapter eleven up to the last chapter (especially chap. 12) and my mind began to run, telling me that I should write something that someone will die. I don't want to kill Ron but I have to… sorry JK Rowling! Please don't sue me! And please don't let Ron die on the real HP story!


	2. Last Letter from Ron

**Disclaimer: **Well, since there is no letter from the Ministry of Magic, Harry Potter is still mine… xx

**Author's Note: **Thanks to the following because they are the first wonderful people who gave their reviews on my 2nd fanfic…

**- amrawo: **I don't know if I'll be happy because I almost made you cry. Because that means, my story is sort of effective…:D

**- eckles: **a big, big, huge, gigantic (and all the words at the thesaurus that has something to do with _big_) thank you for a wonderful review…

**- hermionegarner:** I'm still alive... let me finish my story first before you kill me, ok :D

**- Mrs.MaryGrint479: **thank you because you love it. I hope you'll also love this one!

**- ginny-wannabee: **our conversation is still going on here and on the other chapters! And thanks for the e-mail!

**Chapter Two**

**Last Letter from Ron**

"Good morning," Hermione greeted Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. They were in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Hermione," greeted Ginny, smiling then faded when she smelled something. "Mum, what's that? The smell fouls!"

"Don't worry," said Mrs. Weasley, also smiling. "It wouldn't affect the face of my grandchild."

"Where are the others?" asked Hermione as she helped Ginny in carrying the plates.

"Thank you. Well, Bill and Charlie have to go with Fred's and George's store. Then after that, they'll head their way to their office. Harry went with Dad in the Ministry of Magic."

The three of them ate happily then Hermione went off to her office.

She was also working at the Ministry of Magic with Harry and Ginny. The two were Aurors and just got tied last year. Hermione was working for the International Confederation of Wizards. Ginny now was in a maternity leave. (Hermione was surprised that those Muggle leaves were also applied in the Magical world.)

Hermione was looking for something at the hall of the Ministry of Magic when a tall guy with red- hair caught her attention. She could feel her own heartbeat. She followed him but maybe the guy noticed that someone was following him. The red- headed guy turned around and Hermione almost fainted. _Ron!_

The guy continued to walk when he found nothing. Then he entered at the office of Nymphadora Tonks. She was about to enter too when she heard her name was being called.

"Miss Granger?" said an irritating voice. Hermione turned around.

"Yes, it's you, Miss Hermione Granger. What are you doing here at level three? I suppose you should be on level five," said Zacharias Smith in an annoying voice.

"Well, yeah, I'm… supposed to be at level five but… but I'm looking for… for Mr. Harry Potter,"

Zacharias raised an eyebrow. "Looking for Mr. Potter?" he asked maliciously.

"Yes because his wife, Mrs. Ginevra Potter asked me to do a favor. I'm just passing a message," Then Hermione gave Zacharias a very disgusting look.

"Hey, Hermione! What are you doing here?" It was Harry. "Morning, Smith."

"Good morning, Potter. Miss Granger was looking for you. I think it is something about Mrs. Potter."

"Oh, really. What is it?" Then Harry looked at Hermione, who was giving him a get-that-Smith-out-of-here-right-now look. Zacharias was obviously waiting for Hermione's answer.

"I think I knew it. Something about that baby stuff. She told me a while ago but maybe my wife thought that I forgot it, right, Hermione?"

"Right," she said quickly.

"Thank you, Zacharias. I would be fine."

Smith went away.

"That Zacharias Smith really annoys me ever since I first saw him during our D.A. days. I bet, if Ron was here, he'll give him some—". Harry stopped talking but Hermione smiled at him. _Ron is really Harry's best friend. _Harry always accidentally mentioning Ron every time he reminisced about their Hogwarts days but every time Harry was doing it, Hermione was crying.

"He'll give that Smith a nice kick." Hermione continued what Harry was saying.

"I'm sorry," muttered Harry.

"It's okay. I think it's about time to move on."

Harry smiled again.

"So, I have to go now, Hermione. See you later."

When Harry went to the Wizengamot Administration Services office, Hermione looked back at Tonks' office. _It can't be him._

As Hermione sat down at her swivel chair in her office, she opened her drawer and picked the envelope that was addressed to her.

_To Hermione Granger_

It was Ron's last letter for her. While opening it, she felt that she was being engulfed by the letter to the past.

FLASHBACK

It was in their seventh year when the tragic happened. It was the saddest Christmas for the whole Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ginny went at the Great Hall. But instead of seeing the usual colorful Christmas decorations, it reminded them the Great Hall's design when Cedric Diggory died. It served as a mark of respect for Ron.

"The saddest Christmas indeed," started Dumbledore. "We just lost a truly brave man. First of all, I would like to raise a toast for Mr. Ronald Weasley." Then Dumbledore raised his goblet.

All of the students followed. As they raised their glasses, they said, "Ron Weasley." Ginny didn't lift her glass that long as she almost faint while crying. Harry comforted her. Everyone sat down and sobs could be heard from the Gryffindor Table.

"We've lost a great man, loyal friend, good son and a great wizard in the future. I know it is hard for all of us especially for his closest friends and those who experienced how good Ron is. Mr. Ronald Weasley is such an example of a true Gryffindor and the Gryffindor House should be proud of him."

Hermione, who was trying not to cry, looked down at her feet. Harry avoided to look at the Slytherin Table then saw Professor McGonagall crying and was comforted by Professor Sprout.

"A fearless man, that's how Ron should be remembered. He sacrificed his life for his friends and died for them." Dumbledore continued, "And I believe he's—"

"It is all my fault!" said Hermione loudly.

All of the students and teachers looked at her. Hagrid, who was just wiping his tears, looked confusing at Hermione. Even though Ginny was still crying, she was able to lift her head and gazed at Hermione. Harry was also shocked.

"I should be the one to be blamed!" Hermione shouted. "If it wasn't because of my being stubborn, Ron and Harry wouldn't be there! If I didn't tell them about Umbridge talking to Voldermort, Ron would still be here and celebrating Christmas with us!" Then everyone's surprise, Hermione stood up.

"And if it wasn't for my being Little Miss Perfect thinking, Ron wouldn't be dead! I'm so selfish! I was the one who should died, not Ron! I don't deserve to be here… it's all my fault!" Harry and Ginny stood up to comfort Hermione. Hermione was now crying hysterically.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. Blame me because it was me who lead his way to death." Ginny hugged her tight.

"No one is blaming you, Hermione, no one."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Miss Granger, if it wasn't of you, the Death Eaters wouldn't be arrested. If it wasn't because of you, Voldemort wouldn't be killed. Sometimes, someone should sacrifice. Remember, he said that in your first year days."

Harry and Hermione remembered Ron said that when they were playing Professor McGonagall's giant chess on their way to protect the Sorcerer's Stone.

Hermione just cried and didn't care on what Dumbledore was saying. There was another particular thing that was running from her mind and heart. _And he left you without knowing that you love him so much._

"And Merry Christmas, well, you can now go to your respective House Towers except Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall went closer to them when there was no one left in the Great Hall.

"Please follow me."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione found themselves at Dumbledore's office. Aside from them and Professor McGonagall, the other members of the Weasley family were also there with Dumbledore and Hagrid.

"I suppose you should have this," said Dumbledore as he lifted about ten envelopes. "Minerva, if you please." Then he handed the letters to Professor McGonagall.

"Ron gave these letters to me before I had my meeting with you, Miss Granger. He asked me a favor that he wanted me to deliver these letters at the Owlery without anyone knowing it. I don't know why I agreed to deliver these but I did.

"He told me that these letters are surprise gift from him. I was about to deliver it at the Owlery when Professor Snape called me and told me what happened."

"I suppose Ron knew that something will happen to him," said Dumbledore as Professor McGonagall distributed the letters to their owner.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley received one. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Hagrid also received a letter. Everyone just stared at it until Hermione got the courage to open the letter. Everyone was just observing her. She read the letter loudly.

_Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_I thought this can be a nice gift. You know, writing to you even though I can tell it to you personally._

_But there are things that you can't tell a person face-to-face, things that you can't explain how or why. That's why some are doing it in this form._

_I just want ask you something. Can you go out with me on Valentine's Day? _Hermione stopped for a moment. _I know you'll think that why can't I just speak this to you personally. As I've said, there are things you can't say face-to-face. And maybe if you'll confront me about this, we'll have an argument. But how I also wish I could tell you that—_ Hermione stopped dead when she read the last three words. _—I love you_.

She dropped the letter and felt her tears were falling freely again to her cheeks. Ginny took the letter and continued to read it.

…_that I love you._ "Oh, Hermione!" _Do you think I can say this to you when you're already in front of me? But I'm looking forward for me to say it personally. You just don't have any idea how I'm trying not to be obvious with my feelings for you._

_I hope you wouldn't be mad at me or just ignore me. I also hope that you'll go out for a date with me at Valentine's. Again, Merry Christmas and I love you._

After Ginny read the letter, they just stared at Hermione. She was still crying. _But it's too late! Why didn't you tell it to me!_

Mrs. Weasley consoled her. "I knew it for ages, Hermione though Ron's not admitting it. It's okay, dear, it's okay. I believe he really loves you."

"No! He doesn't love me! If Ron meant it, he'll never leave me! Never!" yelled Hermione.

"Hermione, Ron is our both best friend. And I could feel that he didn't leave us. He's still here, in our hearts," said Harry consolingly who was standing next to Ginny.

Hermione just cried. Then everyone else opened their letters except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

After everyone had read it, they were all filled with tears. Maybe if Ron was there, he would laugh out loud for seeing his twin brothers crying at the shoulders of Bill and Charlie, who were also crying. Mr. Weasley tapped Percy's shoulder then Percy hugged him, crying. Ginny and Harry consoled each other. Hagrid also cried with Professor McGonagall.

Mr. Weasley opened their letter. He, with his wife, read it quietly as everyone was looking at them including Hermione. As they were reading, Mrs. Weasley almost collapsed, fortunately, her two eldest were there to back Mr. Weasley up. They knew that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were through in reading the letter and then Mr. Weasley read a part of their letter. "These are Ron's wish this Christmas.

"_Please take care of Bill and Charlie. I know, they're old enough but I wanted them to find the girl who will always be there for them. Also Percy, support him on his ambitions. _

"_For Fred and George, also help them to find the right girl, if there's anyone who'd like, just kidding. They need your support for their store._

_"To my little sister, Ginny, don't let her end up with just someone. If possible, let Harry and Ginny end up together._ (Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and blushed.)

_"Also my best friend, Harry, please accept him at our house. I'll convince him to live with us at the Burrows. I know, both of you were considering and treating him as your own child…"_ Mr. Weasley paused for a while and looked at Hermione who was also looking at him.

_"… and lastly, please take care of Hermione. I know that I'm denying it for ages but I'll confess that I love her and don't you dare say it to her. I'm doing my part here for her to be your future daughter-in-law. I believe you'll accept her. Like Harry, you're also treating her as your own._

_"I know Dad,"_ said Mr. Weasley, who was already crying, _"…would take care of my great big brothers, my best buddy and of the three most important women in my life…"_ Mr. Weasley couldn't continue reading the letter.

Everybody cried except Dumbledore but still, the sadness and grief was in his eyes and could be noticed in his voice as her comforted Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. The three most important women of Ron Weasley fainted.

"Mum! (Molly!) Ginny! Hermione!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hermione?" Hermione got back into her senses when she heard Neville Longbottom calling her name. She immediately wiped her tears.

"Better fix yourself. The meeting will start after two minutes."

"Thank you." She forced herself to smile. When Neville left her office, she re-read Ron's letter.

_Why do you have to leave that early? We're supposed to have our date on Valentine's Day._ She folded the letter carefully and returned it to her drawer then she fixed herself.

The said meeting would be about the leave of Ginny and the head will introduce her temporary replacement.

* * *

**Hermione: **Will I always cry here in this fanfic?

**Ron: **Am I really dead on this fanfic?

**Harry: **(thinking of Ginny) _Me and Ginny! _(smiling at himself)

**Gryffinhauz: **If you want to know the answer, tell them to review my story.

**R/Hr:** Please review her story!

**GH88: **(giggles) Thanks! (thinking) _I always knew it would be the two of you!_


	3. Patrick Pettigrew

**Disclaimer: **Where's the owl, Minister? This still means Harry Potter is mine… hehehe…

**A/N: **Arthur Weasley is the Minister of Magic here in my fanfic.  
A huge hug for those who reviewed chapter two: **Last Letter from Ron**

**hermionegarner: **Thank you for the chance. And please keep your wand first, ok?  
**ginny-wannabee: **another conversation for you, mate...  
**Rupertsgrl479: **me, too... Honestly, I cried when I was constructing the story.  
**acid green quil:** thanks for obeying Ron and Hermione... xx  
**ttinuhpfan:** thank you so much! Here's the update!  
**dancerrdw: **Yeah, it's sad.

**Chapter Three**

**Patrick Pettigrew**

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione as she sat between Lavender Brown and Susan Bones. She explored her eyes to the others, looking for her friend.

"Ginny sent an owl to Harry. You know, pregnant thing," whispered Lavender. Hermione and Susan laughed at Lavender's expression. "When will I catch my man?" They felt silence when Tonks entered the room.

"Good morning, everyone," said Tonks lively as she checked the crowd if everyone was complete. "Where's Mr. Potter?" Lavender explained to Tonks.

"Oh, well, I understand. Anyway, you all know that Mrs. Ginny Potter is in her leave that's why I looked for her temporary replacement."

"Who do you think it would be?" said Susan, under her voice.

"I have no idea."

"So, I want you to treat him well, ok? Actually, he wasn't that experienced—"

"He? So it's a guy!" whispered Lavender, giggling. Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing. Lavender Brown hadn't change.

"I'll call him." Then Tonks went out of the room. Lavender and Susan were now predicting the guy's look. _They're impossible._ Hermione thought then Tonks returned but didn't close the door.

"Before I introduce him, Miss Granger, could you please check these papers for me?" Then Hermione stood up and went closer to Tonks and handed her the papers.

"Thank you. Now, I would like you to meet, Mr. Patrick Pettigrew," said Tonks as he pointed the guy who was entering the room.

"Good morning," said the guy smiling but slowly faded away when he saw the expression and reaction of the crowd. Everyone was white as though they saw a ghost.

Hermione, who was about to sit, hanged dead and dropped the papers that Tonks had handed her. The guy looked particularly to Hermione because of what happened and she was the only one who was standing aside from him and Tonks."Err… I'm Patrick Pettigrew… I don't know what's happening but… err… I'm wishing that… umm… you'll explain it." But no one dared to talk.

Tonks sighed. "Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking but it's not him.

Hermione looked at him, to what he introduced himself as Patrick Pettigrew. _No. This can't be! He looks exactly like… like…_

"Is that Ron Weasley?" she heard Zacharias Smith said indignantly.

_Ron! Yes, that's you! No doubt, it's him!_ Hermione jogged back her senses as well as the others when Tonks made a good imitation of the "hem" thing like Professor Umbridge.

"I know he looks exactly like Ronald Weasley but I'm sorry, he's not him. Like you, I first thought that Patrick was Ron. So, that's it. Mr. Pettigrew will be the temporary auror, replacement of Mrs. Potter. Good day, everyone."

Everybody stood up and mumbled with each other, the theme: Ron Weasley. But Hermione, who was still staring at Patrick, left standing. Tonks and Patrick went closer to her.

"Well, Patrick, I would like you to meet Miss Hermione Granger. You'll be also working with her a lot of times because Ginny and Hermione were always together."

Patrick offered his hand to Hermione but she just stared at him. Patrick took away his hand after a few seconds then looked at Tonks confusingly.

"Hermione, as I had said, he's not Ron."

Hermione looked at Tonks impatiently.

"Tonks, can't you see? Are you blind or what? He's Ron, for heaven's sake! I know Ron for ages and he looks exactly like him. I never heard that the Weasleys had another twins aside from George and Fred!" said Hermione seriously and was already pointing at Patrick. Then she turned at him.

"And how could you do this to us? You… you pretended that you left us? And now… you're introducing yourself as Patrick Pettigrew! Come on, Ron!" said Hermione with tears and hugged him.

Patrick looked at Tonks, mystified, then turned back to Hermione and let go of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not him. And it's just our first time to meet. My name is Patrick and not Ron," said Patrick calmly.

"First time? Look, Ron, I don't know what you're up to and I don't want to begin an argument after three of not seeing you. Ron, we've been together for almost ten years!" yelled Hermione.

"I'm really sorry. I can't remember you," said Patrick quietly though he was looking curiously at Hermione, who was still crying.

Hermione looked at him furiously.

"Ron! It's me, Hermione!" then she shook Patrick's body. Tonks held her and moved her away from Patrick.

"Hermione, you better go to your office," said Tonks imperturbably.

"No! I will not! Tell me first that he is Ron!" shouted Hermione, trying to let go from Tonks.

"Dean! Dean!" Tonks shouted then Dean Thomas entered the room. "Kindly assist Hermione to her office." She said to Dean, who was looking at Patrick and his reaction was the same as the others.

"Ron?" he asked to Patrick.

"Oh, c'mon, Dean! Just help Hermione at her office and no questions please!"

Dean took Hermione out of the room but she was shouting, "Ron!"

At Hermione's office, Dean was trying to calm her.

"But you also saw it, Dean! He's Ron! He is Ron!" Dean opened his mouth but no words came out. He just left Hermione when she promised him that she'll be cool.

That whole day, Hermione couldn't concentrate at her work. She was absent- minded, thinking about Ron and that Patrick Pettigrew. She decided to Apparate to the Burrows, to talk to Mrs. Weasley.

She arrived at the Burrows, finding Mrs. Weasley, George and Fred. As usual, Mrs. Weasley was nagging at her twins.

"…BE SERIOUS, FRED AND GEORGE. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU— Oh, Hermione, dear, how's your day?" said Mrs. Weasley when she saw Hermione.

"Hermione, you're such a lifesaver," whispered George to her. Fred shook her hands. She smiled at them.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley… umm… can I talk to you?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at her curiously. "Sure, dear. What is it?"

"Do you need our presence here?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, you two can stay. It's about… it's about Ron," said Hermione as she, Mrs. Weasley and the twins sat down.

The three exchanged significant looks.

"What about Ron?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Well… has… has Ron had a twin brother?" asked Hermione seriously.

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned.

"Mum, you're not telling us that we're not your only twins!" said Fred, laughing.

"Of course, you're my only twins! Hermione, what are you saying? Ron hadn't had any twin!" said Mrs. Weasley, surprisingly.

"If it's true, then is Ron still alive?" said Hermione hopefully.

Fred's and George's smile faded. "What on earth are you saying?" asked George.

"Ron's body is still missing, isn't it? Maybe, Dumbledore thought that he died—"

"Hermione, dear, you're the one who saw him hit by the Killing Curse. Yes, his body is still missing until now but the Ministry of Magic stopped looking for Ron's body after one year. You know how much effort Arthur did as the Minister but even his own father lost hope. And why are you saying this?" said Mrs. Weasley who was now worried about Hermione.

"I saw him! I saw Ron a while ago at the Ministry of Magic! He was the replacement for Ginny! Ron's alive!" said Hermione desperately. Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley stared at her.

"Dear, I think you better stay here for this night."

"But—"

"Please, Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione sighed.

* * *

**Hermione: **Does it mean that Patrick is Ron and Ron is Patrick?

**Ron: **If I'm Patrick… WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND THAT NAME! WHY PATRICK!

**Harry: **Is it possible? Ron is Patrick and vice versa?

**GH88: **Do you really think Ron and Patrick is the same person? Nah… I don't think so… (wink) And that's the question: Is it possible? Well, my answer is: **_"This is my fanfic. I'll do anything on it since the story is MINE!"_**…  
… And Patrick… why Patrick… Because of Sponge Bob… bwahahaha…

**Ron: **(thinking) _Who the hell is Sponge Bob?_

**GH88: **Just kidding… I'll tell you in the following chapters but first… R&R… thanks!


	4. Meeting the Weasley Family

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is still mine… Oh, I have an owl… Wait! No! It's a howler from JK Rowling… NO! RUN!

I have a box of cookies for those who made their reviews for chapter three: **Patrick Pettigrew**

**dancerrdw: **Thank you so much! Here's your cookie! (",)  
**Rupertsgrl479: **Is he really Ron? wink. Anyways, here's your cookie!  
**hermionegarner: **I'm not telling anything... (",)... and why do hate SpongeBob? I love him... Here's the cookie for you, mate!  
**Lavender Brown- Halliwell: **Again, I'm not telling anything... here's your cookie... (",)

**Chapter Four**

**Meeting Weasley Family**

Hermione woke up with thoughts of Ron in her mind. Mrs. Weasley handed her a parchment from Harry and Ginny saying that Harry couldn't go to the office today and for the following days. It was Ginny's due month. She wanted to come along with Mr. Weasley at the Ministry of Magic but she got up late.

But early at that morning, she received an order from Tonks that she had to assist and guide Patrick to his job.

_This means I have to work with him._

When Hermione went to Patrick's office, Patrick didn't waste any time. He discussed at first but Hermione wasn't paying attention. She just gazed at him, not knowing that her tears were falling down on her cheeks.

Patrick stopped when he noticed that Hermione was crying. "Are you okay, Miss Granger?"

"Tell me that you're Ron, please?" cried Hermione. She held Patrick's hands. Patrick turned scarlet and Hermione saw that. _Even the way he turns red, it's just like looking at Ron._

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not." Then Patrick took his hands away. Hermione felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, too," she said quietly.

"Does this Ron looks exactly like me?" asked Patrick curiously. Hermione looked again at him.

"I think I can't concentrate with this meeting. I have to go." Hermione ran from Patrick's office and left him alone.

The first two weeks of working with Ron's look-a-like was like hell for Hermione. She couldn't hide her feelings and tears but she had adjusted after that period of time. She was still affected but she could now keep her tears and emotions. And they called each other in a first name basis and still, she couldn't help thinking that Patrick Pettigrew and Ron Weasley is one.

Harry wasn't also working those past weeks that's why Hermione had to keep everything inside. She knew that Harry and Ginny were busy and don't have enough time to listen to her.

"It's great that you're not crying whenever we're having meetings," said Patrick after they had discussed what Ginny usually do in her duties.

Hermione looked at him, looking rather surprise. She smiled. Patrick smiled back.

"That's also great, to see you smile." Hermione blushed with that. "I'm sorry to ask this again but does this Ron look like me? I mean, everyone else has the same reaction each time they'll see me and where is he now?"

Hermione sighed. _I know Ron wouldn't mind if I'll tell Patrick about him and if I'll fall in love again._

"You and Ron are… I mean, you look like twins, from hair to voice, everything, even the mannerisms," said Hermione as she carefully looked at Patrick.

"Can you tell me more about him?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, Ron Weasley is one of the sons of our Minister of Magic. Have you meet Mr. Arthur Weasley?"

Patrick shook his head. "I think we're both busy to meet each other personally." Hermione nodded. "So, what's your relationship with him?" asked Patrick. She turned red.

"Well, Ron, I and Harry Potter were best of friends—". Hermione stopped when someone knock at her door.

"Come in," she shouted.

It was Percy Weasley. "Hermione, it's nice to see you again. I just came from Dad's office and found out that there will be a dinner today. And attendance is a must, I should say… Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb a meeting," said Percy, who was curiously looking at the guy's back, whose color of hair was like his.

"No, it's alright. Percy, I want you to meet the temporary Auror who replaced your sister for a meantime, Patrick Pettigrew. Patrick, he's Percy Weasley."

Patrick stood up and turned at Percy. Percy saw him and turned pale. Patrick raised an eyebrow while he examined the man in his front. Percy was doing the same.

"Ron?" It was what Percy just said.

"No, he's not. I also thought at first that he and Ron is one but I was wrong." But Percy still stared at Patrick as Patrick also stared at him.

"So, you're saying that there will be a dinner later at the Burrows? Will Bill and Charlie be there?" asked Hermione. _I have to introduce Patrick to the Weasleys._

"Oh, yes. Everybody is coming," said Percy absently.

"Can I invite Patrick?" asked Hermione and she looked at him, who looked surprised. Percy looked at Hermione then back at Patrick.

"I think that will be a great idea."

"Thanks but no thanks. I think it's a family gathering."

"You can come. I know Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind it," said Hermione brightly.

"And I'm the one who's inviting you," said Percy quickly.

"It's the son of the Minister who is inviting you, Patrick," said Hermione in a blackmailing voice.

"Well, I guess, I really have to come," said Patrick.

Hermione, Percy and Patrick Apparated and found themselves in front of the Burrows.

"Dad said that he'll go ahead. Pretty excited," said Percy. Patrick looked around the Burrows, as though he was figuring out if he had been there.

"Been here before?" asked Hermione, who was observing him. Patrick explored his eyes once more and looked at Hermione. "No," he answered.

"Let's go," said Percy. He opened the door and entered with Hermione but Patrick was left outside.

"Oh, there you are two," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, we just have to wait for the Potters."

"Dad Arthur told me that you'll be with Hermione," said Penelope as she approached her husband and gave Hermione a kiss.

"Mum, Hermione and I invited a… umm… friend. And you wouldn't mind, would you?"

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow but dropped it and smiled. "Of course, we wouldn't. Who did you invited?"

"He's Ginny's temporary replacement," replied Hermione.

"I see. I guess, Ginny should meet that person," said Penelope.

"And the whole family ought to meet him," said Percy quickly.

The other members of the family looked at them. Percy cleared his throat. "Well, I would like you to meet Patrick."

Hermione looked at her back and Patrick wasn't there. She went outside the house.

"Come in, Patrick." Then Hermione went back.

Everybody was smiling when she entered.

"Where is he?" asked Charlie.

"I'm here," said Patrick as he entered the house.

The reaction of the Weasleys was twice the usual reaction of his officemates. Mr. Weasley went closer to Mrs. Weasley, who went white.

Patrick, who was as surprised as them just stared alternately to the Weasleys particularly to Mrs. Weasley. He could see that her eyes were filled with tears.

"Ron? Is… that… no, it's impossible." It was Bill.

Patrick looked at Hermione. She was also looking at him.

"Well, Patrick Pettigrew," She forced herself to smile and pointed her thumb at Patrick, who was at her left side. "Patrick, that's Bill, Penelope; Percy's wife, Charlie, Fred, George, well, doesn't matter who's who, Mrs. Molly Weasley and the Minister himself, Mr. Arthur Weasley."

Patrick offered his hand to Mrs. Weasley but Mrs. Weasley hugged him.

"This isn't a dream, right, dear? Oh, Ron, my son!" she said as she hugged him tightly. Patrick began to be more confused.

Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Penelope and Percy exchanged looks.

"How could this be?" asked Bill absently.

"We're here!" It was Harry. Everybody looked at him except Mrs. Weasley and Patrick. Penelope and Hermione ran to the door to assist Ginny.

"Hey! What's happening here? You're as white as a ghost." Then Harry went closer to his parents-in-law.

"Harry, this is Patrick Pettigrew. He replaced Ginny for a while," said Mr. Weasley. Harry couldn't see Patrick's face because of Mrs. Weasley but he still offered a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Pettigrew." Mrs. Weasley let go of Patrick.

Then Patrick turned to Harry and accepted his hand but Harry's smile faded.

"It's my honor to meet the famous Harry Potter. It's also my pleasure, Mr. Potter." As Patrick expected, Harry turned white.

"Oh, so, you're my replacement. Sorry to leave you with such file of works. I'm Ginny Potter." Ginny went closer to Patrick, whose back was facing before her then she went beside Harry.

"It is okay, Mrs. Potter." Then Patrick turned to her. Ginny almost lost her balance but she was able to hold Harry's arms.

"Ron? Is that you? Oh, Merlin's beard! Am I dreaming? Is he my bro—". Ginny felt her stomach was really aching.

"Ginny!" All of them shouted.

"Someone, please call the midwife!" shouted Harry panicky.

"I'll do it," said Patrick then he looked at them. Hermione, Mr. Weasley and Percy nodded.

"Harry, help her at that room," said Mrs. Weasley. Patrick Disapparated, after two minutes, he came back with the midwife.

Everyone looked nervous. Patrick sat down beside Hermione. They could hear Ginny's shouts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, though they looked worried, they could still manage to have a glimpse of Patrick and Patrick could always caught them doing that.

To Hermione's surprise, he stood up and grabbed a photo album in a table near them then he sat down again. He opened it and he turned the pages then stopped when some pictures caught his attention.

"That's Ron," said Hermione as she saw Patrick's reaction in seeing him. "That's why you can't blame us."

Patrick looked for more pictures of Ron. He felt that he was just looking at his own pictures. Then the door opened and Harry went out, smiling. Patrick closed the album and looked at Harry.

"He's a healthy baby boy." Everyone felt relief.

"Let her rest for a while. The baby is with her," said the midwife.

"Thank you, Victoria," said Mr. Weasley as he assisted her to the fireplace.

"No problem, Minister." Then the midwife used the Floo Powder and left.

All of them waited a while then they heard that Ginny was calling Harry. Harry and the rest, including Patrick, went to her.

Harry held Ginny as she was holding the baby. "He's so cute, isn't he? Ron would be proud if he will see him."

Harry nodded then to their surprise, Ginny explored her head. She was looking for something. "Where is he?" Then she gave the baby to Harry.

Patrick knew that Ginny was looking for him so he went closer to her. Ginny hugged him.

"Oh, Ron, my brother! I missed you so much! You're more stupid than Fred and George! Do you know that? You're the one who should build a joke shop!" She laughed but her tears kept falling from her eyes. Mrs. Weasley also cried. Then Ginny let go of him.

"I'm sorry but I'm not your brother," said Patrick as calm as possible but Hermione noticed that his voice was shuddering.

"Yes! You're my brother! You're Ron! And it's not funny, trying to pretend that you're not him!" said Ginny impatiently.

"I'm not kidding," said Patrick. Ginny broke down. Harry gave the baby to Hermione, who was crying then he comforted his wife.

"How I wish I could do something to ease your pains," said Patrick quietly.

"Just tell us that you're Ron! That's it!" yelled Ginny but the baby cried. Hermione handed him to Mrs. Weasley.

"I think I better go. Anyway, it's nice to meet you." Then he left the room and Disapparate.

* * *

**Ron: **I'm confused!

**Harry: **Ginny and I… a baby… Ron, did you hear that!

**Ron: **Yeah! I heard that but tell me first if I'm Patrick or not!

**GH88: **Ok… let's ask the readers if they want me to tell you if you're Patrick or not… and if I'm _going_ to tell you that thing…

**Hermione: **So, dearest readers, please R&R…


	5. The Minister's Plan

Sorry for keeping you waiting, guys. This one is a short chapter. Anyways, thanks to the following for their reviews:

**dancerrdw: **I'm so grateful for your reviews!  
**Rupertsgrl479: **HBP is already out! What can you say about Won- Won... )  
**Gashlyn2010: **Thanks for the review!  
**Orlandoroxmysox: **Yeah, what's going on! Anyways, is your username refers to Orlando Bloom? If yes! He also rock my world! I love him so much! bwahahaha...  
**2InsanitiesIn1: **Thanks for the review but I'm not going to say anything... )  
**ginny-wannabee: **Harry, Ginny and a baby... who's name is Harvey... hope you like the name... and the convo, you might be disappointed in this chapter... hehehe...  
**Lynn: **Thank you so much! Yeah, that's the big question!

Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I also hope you did enjoy HBP as much as I do.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **After I received a howler from Miss JK, I realized that Harry Potter would never be mine… shivers and hides under the table because of shame

**Chapter Five**

**The Minister's Plan**

Patrick lay in his bed with all the thoughts of the Weasley Family especially Ron.

_ It's weird. I felt like I have been there. And when Mrs. Weasley hugged me, it's as if I hugged my mother. And when Ginny Potter hugged me too, she's like my sister. But maybe because I grew up with my father alone but it's really like I belong to that family._

Then he remembered the pictures of Ron Weasley.

_ If it's a family gathering, where is that Ron and why they are crying every time they see me?_

He reminisced the first time he saw Hermione.

_ It's as weird as I met Hermione, as if I knew her for ages._ Then he felt his heart pounding so hard. _Plus this weird feeling in my heart…_

Now, it was Harry's face that he remembered.

_ And that Harry Potter, yeah, I know he's really famous but why do I have this feeling that I know him more than his name? As if he's my best friend._

Again, the pictures of Ron appeared in his mind.

_ And that Ron, he really looks exactly like me. Hermione's right. I can't blame them for thinking that I'm Ron._

He returned into his senses when he heard someone knocked then his father entered the room.

"I just want to say good night," his father said.

"Good night, too, Dad," replied Patrick.

Mr. Pettigrew was about to close the door when Patrick called him back.

"Yes? Any problem?"

"Why do I don't have pictures of my childhood?" asked Patrick.

"I told you. You hate it. That's why I didn't have any pictures of you. Why did you asked?"

"Well, I just want to compare myself with my childhood look." Patrick lied.

"Oh. Don't worry, nothing changed. You're as handsome as ever. Good night, Patrick."

"Good night."

Patrick was still bugged by Hermione's face. She had the weirdest reaction when she saw him. Then he remembered Lavender Brown, who was obviously flirting with him. Since he met Hermione Granger, Patrick had so many sleepless nights.

Next morning, to Patrick's surprise, he saw Harry with Hermione and Tonks.

"Good morning, Patrick," greeted Tonks. Hermione smiled at him but when he looked at Harry, both of them gave each other a nervous smile.

"Well, Mr. Potter, have you met Mr. Pettigrew?"

Harry nodded absentmindedly.

"Great! Harry just told us that Ginny gave birth and will return after three more months. Now, I want the three of you to discuss about this. I want the results next week. Good day." Then Harry, Patrick and Hermione walked away as Tonks handed the papers to Harry.

_ It reminds me of the trio when I first saw them. I wonder what if Ron was still alive._ Tonks thought.

The three of them couldn't concentrate. Harry was observing Patrick as well as Patrick observing him and Hermione. Hermione decided that they'll just discuss it the day after tomorrow.

When Patrick left, Harry and Hermione hurried at Mr. Weasley's office. To their surprise, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George were there, too.

"I was about to call the two of you," said Mr. Weasley, smiling.

"I see that our Minister called an emergency family meeting," said Fred.

"And I bet, it's about Ron's twin," replied George, smirking.

"That's the reason Harry and I went here. It's about Patrick."

"I guess our minds running with the same thought," said Mr. Weasley.

"So, what did you found out?" asked Harry.

"I found out that he was just recommended and to my surprise, he didn't attend Hogwarts."

Everyone exchanged looks.

"But how did he find out about the Ministry of Magic, is he a Muggle- born wizard and what about his wand?" asked Bill.

"His wand was just bought two years ago and I don't have any idea how did he found out about us," answered Mr. Weasley.

"Dad, are you also thinking that Patrick and Ron is?" asked Charlie.

"At first, I don't want to believe it. Dumbledore and Hermione told us about Ron's death. But your mother and I had these feelings. A parental feeling, you know the parental instincts."

"And what is your plan?" asked Percy.

"I'm going to search again for your brother's body," said Mr. Weasley deeply.

"I just want to ask again. How did Ron's body lost?" asked Harry.

"That's a mystery until now, Harry. Remember that Dumbledore just found out that Ron's body was missing. No one could tell what happened and where is it now," said Mr. Weasley reminiscently. "I want all of you to cooperate. Even you both, Fred and George,"

"But how? We're businessmen. Are we going to sell Ron's pictures?"

"You can use your shop to gather information," said Hermione brilliantly.

"Yeah, you're right," said Percy.

"This time, we'll be serious, more serious with this. I'm going to ask for Remus' and Mad- Eye's help and the other Orders'."

Then they all left the office of the Minister of Magic.

* * *

>While the trio was reading gryffinhauz88's **_Loving you twice_**, they forgot that they were in their Potion class. The trio was caught by Professor Severus Snape and they are now on detention. Don't ask me how did they were able to read the story...

>About gryffinhauz88? You know the story. She claimed that she owns HP that's why she received a howler from JK Rowling. If you want to know what had exactly happened, kindly go back to chapter one and read the **disclaimer** parts.

>But don't you worry… the story will still continue… Please R&R


	6. Search for Ron Weasley’s Body

**Author's note: **Again, thank you for the wonderful reviews from the following, who are always there to review…

**Lynn: **you'll be able to find the answer to your question in this chapter... (",)  
**soccerfreeek324: **the answer is in this chapter and I hope you already read HBP...  
**xSTARxSHiNEBABY: **thank you so much...  
**dancerrdw: **of course! thanks for the continues support!  
**Tears from blue eyes: **more of Patrick's thoughts here! and you changes your penname again, huh?  
**orlandoroxmysox: **wow! I'm right about Orlando! (winks)  
**2InsanitiesIn1: **wait no more, friend!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: What do you want to know! I said Harry Potter is mine… oops… I mean, not mine! So get away from me! That howler!**

Chapter Six

**Search for Ron Weasley's Body**

The _Daily Prophet_'s headline after two days was about the searching of Ron Weasley's body.

Meanwhile, Hermione started her investigation with Patrick.

"Did you attend Hogwarts?" asked Hermione out of nowhere. Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking?" asked Patrick in return.

"Is it wrong to ask that?" said Hermione impatiently.

"But I thought we've already agreed not to talk about my personal life?" said Patrick, as impatient as Hermione.

"Personal? You just have to say yes or no!" shouted Hermione.

"Then my answer is no! Are you contented?" yelled Patrick back.

Hermione looked at Patrick. It reminded her of those arguments she and Ron had. Another memory of Ron was enough to make her cry again.

"Okay, Hermione. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout on you," said Patrick confusingly.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's not about that. It's just… it's just you reminded me of Ron. We used to argue with simple things and I just felt that I missed him."

Patrick stared at her and said coldly, "I don't know why that Ron always making you cry." Then he stood up and went closer to Hermione. "If I was him, I will never ever let you cry, Hermione."

He couldn't help himself not to touch Hermione's cheeks.

Hermione, though surprised, just let him touch her face. Then slowly, she found out that Patrick was already kissing her lips. After a while, he let go of her.

"I'm sorry… I think it's already time to go home. I better go. See you tomorrow." Then Patrick went out of Hermione's office.

Hermione watched him go then she touched her lips, where Patrick kissed her.

------------------------

"**Ministry of Magic opens another chance of finding Ron Weasley's Body**—"

"Hi, Dad," greeted Patrick as he entered their house. Mr. Pettigrew smiled at him and continued reading the _Daily Prophet_ quietly.

_"Minister Arthur Weasley announced yesterday the opening of the case of his son's, Ronald Bilius Weasley, missing body once more."_

"What's the news, Dad? Sorry, I wasn't able to read _the Prophet_ a while ago," asked Patrick after he had removed his coat and shoes.

Mr. Pettigrew placed the newspaper at the side table. "Well, it's about the son of the Minister of Magic."

Then Patrick saw the headline and read it loud and clear. "_Ministry of Magic opens another chance of finding Ron Weasley's body._ Ron Weasley? Why?" Patrick got curious about the news. _Lost body? Is that Ron missing?_

"Why are you so curious?" asked Mr. Pettigrew back.

"Umm… because it's something to do with the Ministry, I mean, I'm working there," Patrick lied. _I can't tell him about the reactions of everyone every time they see me. I don't want him to be worried._ Then Mr. Pettigrew nodded.

"So, are you going to tell me who's that Ron Weasley and why is he missing?" asked Patrick excitedly.

"Ron is the youngest son of Arthur Weasley. He died three years ago," said Mr. Pettigrew calmly.

"He what?" asked Patrick surprisingly. _Died? Is that what Dad said?_

"Died in his seventh year. He died at Hogwarts. He's with his best friends when that happened, according to the news. He was with the legendary Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

Patrick listened eagerly to his father's story.

"They were responsible for the fall down and death of the Dark Wizard and his followers but unfortunately someone has to sacrifice and that is Ron."

"What happened?" asked Patrick quickly.

"He was killed by the Killing Curse of one of the Death Eaters. Well, supposedly, Hermione was the one who should be hit by that but Ron blocked it and died. Maybe Granger owes her life to him."

Patrick just stared at the _Daily Prophet_ and saw a moving picture of Ron Weasley. Then he noticed his father stood up.

"I'll go ahead. Good night, son," said Mr. Pettigrew as he clapped his son's shoulder then went upstairs. Patrick grabbed the wizard newspaper and went in his room.

------------------------

Patrick read the whole news.

"_… "My wife and I just felt that we have to find Ron's body and we'll be more focused this time. Dead or alive, I'll search for the body or even the bones of my son," said Minister Weasley._

_Ronald Weasley died three years ago after he was stroke by the Killing Curse cast by the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. She is now at Azkaban._

_Mr. Weasley and his best friends, the famous Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger, were in their seventh year at Hogwarts when the tragic happened. It was in the dawn of Christmas when Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, some Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked Hogwarts. Lestrange was about to hit Miss Granger but Mr. Weasley protected her and he was the one who was killed by the Killing Curse._

_But Mr. Weasley's body was found missing on that afternoon. The Ministry of Magic, with the help of Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, searched for one year but gave up after it. _

_Now, it is another quest for the Ministry of Magic to find Ron Weasley's body."_

Patrick sighed after reading the news. _So, Ron is already dead that's why every time they are seeing me, it is as if they saw a ghost. That's the reason why Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione cried the first time they saw me._

Then he read again the part, "_Lestrange was about to hit Miss Granger but Mr. Weasley protected her_…" _Is there something between Hermione and Ron before? Why am I feeling... jealousy? _And he focused at Ron's picture. _Why do I look exactly like you?_

------------------------

At Mr. Pettigrew's room, he wasn't sleeping yet. He was thinking about his son, Patrick.

_Whatever happens, you're still Wormtail's son, Patrick Pettigrew. You're no longer Ronald Weasley._

* * *

**Ron: **I'm alive!

**Harry: **That's nice!

(Harry and Ron looked around, looking for someone)

**Ron: **Hey, where's the dearest author of this story?

**Hermione: **Well, you've heard what happened to her, right?

**Harry: **And she hasn't recovered until now?

**Hermione: **Yeah.

**Ron: **I know that feeling, howlers, I mean. Anyway, she has to tell me why she named me Patrick.

**Hermione: **But she left a note for us.

**Ron and Harry: **What did she say?

**Hermione: **She needs the review to reach up to 40 for her to continue the story.

**Harry: **I know what she needs for her to recover…

**R/Hr: **I think so…

**Trio: **PLEASE R&R! And please reach that goal point… 40.


	7. Wormtail’s Son

**Disclaimer: **I never owned Harry Potter. Because if I'll claim it again, JK will send me to Azkaban! I don't want there so… Harry Potter is not mine.

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry if it took me a while to update the story. I think, I owe you, guys an explanation. My original plan was to update this last October. I thought I saved this chapter to my computer but it wasn't there so I have to look for the written draft of my story. It took me almost two months to find this and now, I'm updating it! Plus I watched GoF so I wasn't able to type it… I hope you all enjoy the movie.

Anyways, this is the 2nd to the last chapter… yes, it is. I'm not really fond of writing long stories because my readers will be the victims. I don't want you to be bored if I lacked of ideas or discontinue my story. Plus, some of the long stories are great at first but as the chapter number increases, the story is very far to the original concept it had. But I'm trying to write a good but long story. But I'm only on the 5th chapter.

Before I start, I would like to thank my precious critics for their reviews on the previous chapter: **Search for Ron Weasley's Body**.

o **ginny-wannabee: **updated, mate! And there's still a conversation at the bottom!  
o **2InsanitiesIn1**: Thank you so much!  
o **dancerrw: **I hope you liked the twist.  
o **margo: **thank you!  
o **hermionegarner: **yeah! Finally! I also love Won-Won!  
o **glasstears: **thank you very much for the great review!  
o **anne: **sorry for the wrong grammars. As I've said, English is not my main language but I'm trying my best to improve.  
o **natalie: **thank you! Sorry if the one you said didn't happen here but I'll keep that in mind.  
o **BallerinasROCK!**: thanks!  
o **sammy: **thanks and now, updated… don't worry…  
o **myfriendishyper:** I really don't mind the caps lock, dear.  
o **Tears from blue eyes: **Yes, he is alive! And I love this new pen name of yours. It's so romantic for me! ;-)  
o **soccerfreek324:** very brilliant, indeed. HBP, I mean.  
o **violet snicker: **thank you so much and of course, I will finish the story!

Better stop my mouth and start the story! Enjoy and please R&R! And the picture issue here, I just invented it but who knows? The Marauders are keeping one... hahaha...

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Wormtail's Son**

"You know what, Hermione?" asked Harry. The two of them went to Harry's office after the meeting with Tonks and Patrick.

"Know what?" replied Hermione as she arranged the papers that she and Harry used in their investigation about Ron's body.

"That Patrick really reminds me of Ron," answered Harry.

"Yes, Patrick reminds _everyone_ of Ron, Harry."

"No, it's not that. Well, aside from those, from his voice, appearance and everything," said Harry calmly.

"Then what?" Hermione looked at Harry curiously then she saw him grinned.

"The way they look at you, Miss Hermione Jane Granger," said Harry, who was grinning harder.

"The way of what?" Hermione was surprised. _Well, yeah, I did notice him looking at me but he's more looking at Harry. He is like, observing and studying him._

"The way Patrick looked at you a while ago. If Ginny's here, I bet she'll agree."

"I don't know what you're saying, Harry James Potter. Would you like to explain it to me?" asked Hermione keenly.

"Of course, my friend, I will. It's because you're so numb that's—"

"I'm what? Numb?" Hermione was talking over him.

"Yes, you heard me right. You're numb. You didn't notice the way Ron looked at you before. Now, try to observe Patrick. He's not looking at you, he stares at you." Then Harry laughed when he saw Hermione blushed.

"Well, tell me, my best friend how does Ron and Patrick stares at me?" said Hermione sarcastically.

Harry grinned.

"Ron used to stare at you dreamily and every time you're talking, he's staring at your lips and licks his own."

Hermione looked at Harry, eyes wide open. Harry laughed again. She was blushing harder and turned scarlet.

"How did you know that?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley is my best friend. I understand him because when he confessed to me about how he felt for you, he also made me confessed of my feelings for my wife, Ginny. Actually, he also noticed that I'm looking the same way at his sister as he looked at you. We understand each other."

Hermione turned redder now.

"And again, the charisma of my friend has attacked another innocent heart, the heart of Patrick Pettigrew." Then Harry laughed hard making Hermione as red as a tomato. Harry smiled.

"After three years, this is my first time to see you blushed like that again. And you never did it after Ron's death," said Harry seriously. She looked at Harry and went serious too.

"I know Ron wouldn't mind if you'll pay Patrick an attention," he continued, still serious but smiling.

"Harry?"

"Don't repeat the history, Hermione. Grab what you have before it's too late. Lavender is obviously flirting with him."

Hermione opened her mouth but no words came out.

"I'll go ahead. I really miss my wife and my little Harvey."

Hermione left Harry's office before he Disapparate. In her office, she kept thinking of what Harry said.

_"…Ron used to stare at you dreamily and every time you're talking, he's staring at your lips and licks his own..."_

_Why didn't I notice it before? Am I that numb?_

_"…Again, the charisma of my friend has attacked another innocent heart, the heart of Patrick Pettigrew… Ron wouldn't mind if you'll pay Patrick an attention…"_

_Does Patrick feel something for me?_

_"…Don't repeat the history, Hermione. Grab what you have before it's too late…"_

_Don't repeat what happened to you and Ron. Don't let it happen again._

Then the door opened. It was Patrick.

"Hi, Hermione. I just want to give you this." Patrick handed Hermione a folder and he smiled at her, not knowing that it made her blushed then he left.

Hermione put her hands on her chest, on her heart.

_Ron, please help me move on. Help me to find the man who will continue your love for me. Is it Patrick that you wanted for me?_

Another week had passed but their investigation about Ron had no progress. Hermione couldn't concentrate on what she was reading. She was studying the notes and other things related to her job from the folder that Patrick Pettigrew had given her a week ago.

_I should have study this earlier._

She closed the folder and opened the drawer where Ron's letter was kept. She took the letter.

_I'm sorry. I owe you my life, Ron but what I'm doing are those things that could disappoint you. No progress in finding your body and I think, I'm already falling for Patrick. Oh, Ron, I still love you and I miss you so much. I miss arguing with you and those things we're doing… those breaking the rules of Hogwarts, everything. Please help us, Ron, help me._ Hermione thought as she read the letter.

Then she heard a knock from her door. She folded the letter, placed it to the envelope and inserted it to the folder she was reading a while ago.

"Come in."

Ginny entered her office.

"Hello, Hermione! Nice to see you!" Ginny greeted as she kissed Hermione's cheeks.

"I'm also glad to see you. Where's Harvey?" asked Hermione when she noticed that Ginny wasn't carrying Harvey Paul Weasley Potter, hers and Harry's baby.

"Fred and George volunteered to be his babysitters this day. He's with his uncles at the joke shop. Actually, I don't want to but they insisted. You know, I don't want my child to be so naughty for his age. Bloody hell, he's only two months old! And you know what they told me? They said Harvey should be aware of the business world, that they can see potentials from him. Those stupid brothers of mine! Why don't they just find the girls that could bear their own child?"

Hermione laughed. Then they heard another knock from the door. This time, it was Patrick.

"Good morning Hermione," he greeted then he saw Ginny. Patrick smiled at her nervously. "Good morning, Mrs. Potter." Ginny smiled back.

"I would appreciate if you'll call me Ginny. It's too formal if you'll call me that." Patrick nodded.

"Well, Hermione, are you finished with the files that I handed you last week?" asked Patrick. Ginny looked at him then to Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I almost forgot to return it to you. Here, you can have it." Then she gave the folder to him.

"Okay. Thanks. See you later. Goodbye, Ginny."

"Bye," said Ginny simply but brightly.

When Patrick left, Hermione noticed an odd grin from Ginny.

"And what is that grin is for, Mrs. Ginevra Molly Weasley- Potter?"

Ginny smirked harder.

"Is that a punishment if I grinned? For you to tell my _full_ name?" said Ginny.

"I know something is running there in your mind, Ginny."

"Harry's right. Boys who are in love stare differently at the girls but I know someone who stares like that."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Ginny laughed.

"The brightest girl at Hogwarts can't understand what I'm saying? Well, Harry told me that Patrick Pettigrew stares at you in a very Ron- nic way and my husband is right."

"And your point?"

"Ron and the Weasley family wouldn't mind if you'll pay him attention, Hermione. We want to see you happy."

"Cut it off, Ginny. I know what you're saying."

"Then what do you think?" asked Ginny.

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment. Ginny was obviously waiting for her to answer.

"I think…"

"You think?"

"I think you and Harry should shut up."

"Oh! That's great, Hermione!" said Ginny sarcastically as she clapped her hands. "Oh c'mon, girl, there's no great deal if you'll…" Ginny didn't finish the sentence intentionally.

"If I what?"

"If you'll fall in love with Patrick," said Ginny quickly.

Hermione blushed. Ginny continued, "You better seize him before Lavender grabs Patrick. Harry told me that she was flirting with him."

Ginny continued teasing Hermione when someone knocked.

"That one is lifesaver," said Hermione. "They save my life from you!"

"Oh, do you think you're the one who's being saved? Just look what you've done to me!" said Ginny and both of them laughed.

"Come in." Hermione shouted as fixed herself. Ginny also fixed herself. Again, it was Patrick. Ginny smiled maliciously to Hermione and Hermione gave her a don't-smile-like-that look.

"Sorry to disturb you but the Minister asked me to call the both of you and you have to go to his office. Ginny, Mr. Potter is already there."

"Better call him Harry," said Ginny then she looked at Hermione whose looking confused like her then the three of them went to Mr. Weasley's office.

------------------------

"Minister, they're here," said Patrick as they entered the room of the Minister of Magic. They saw Mr. Weasley, Harry and Remus Lupin.

"Hello, Ginny, Hermione," greeted Lupin.

"Hello, Professor," the girls greeted back.

"Professor Lupin, this is Patrick Pettigrew. Patrick, Professor Remus Lupin, the best Defense against Dark Arts teacher," said Harry. To Patrick surprise, Lupin didn't turn to white or what. He was just casual and offered his hand to him.

"Harry, I'm not a professor anymore. I just taught for one year. And it's nice meeting you, Patrick. They're right, you look just like Ron," said Lupin coolly.

Patrick looked at Lupin as he accepted his hand. _He looks so familiar but where did I see him?_

"I'll go ahead, Minister Weasley," said Patrick. Mr. Weasley thanked him then asked Lupin something.

Patrick was about to left when he heard Lupin mentioned, "Peter Pettigrew." He closed again the door and turned back to them.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Mr. Weasley and Lupin were surprised.

"Patrick?" said Hermione.

"Did you just say Peter Pettigrew?" asked Patrick, looking at Lupin.

"Yes, I said his name. Why? Any problem?" asked Lupin seriously.

"He's… he's my father."

All of them looked more surprised.

"Peter Pettigrew is your father?" asked Harry. Patrick nodded.

"I can't remember him having a child," said Lupin. "Maybe this will help you. Your father might be Peter Pettigrew but perhaps he's not what we're talking about." Then Lupin pulled something and gave Patrick a picture.

Patrick looked at it. Lupin moved beside him. Patrick knew that Lupin was the man between a handsome man and another man that looks like Harry. Beside that man was Peter Pettigrew. The four were smiling at him.

"That man beside my left is Sirius Black. At my right is Harry's father, James. Both are my best friends but they're already gone, bless them. And beside James is Peter. Is that your father?"

"Yes. He's my father and he also has this picture."

All of them exchanged looks.

"Harry, kindly Disapparate to the Burrows and fetch Molly."

Harry obeyed his father-in-law immediately.

"Dad, what can we do?" asked Ginny.

"Let's wait for your mother," replied Mr. Weasley.

Hermione was looking at Patrick, who was still staring at the picture. After few minutes, Harry came back with Mrs. Weasley.

"What's the problem here, dear?"

"Patrick is the son of Peter Pettigrew," said Mr. Weasley.

"Peter Pettigrew has a son?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Lupin nodded.

"Patrick, can you tell us where your father lives?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Why bother my father?" Patrick asked in return.

"It's a part of our investigation about my son, Ron," responded Mr. Weasley.

"But my father has nothing to do with him! Are you still thinking that I'm Ron? He's already dead!" said Patrick impatiently.

"Yes, Peter or Wormtail has something to do with this," said Harry.

"Please, Patrick, just help us." It was Hermione. Patrick looked at her as she was also looking at him.

"Okay," he said. Patrick gave them their address. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley went ahead and used the Floo Powder.

"Can we come with you, Mr. Weasley?" asked Hermione.

"Just stay here," he said then left.

"Have you met my father?" asked Patrick after few minutes of silence.

"I actually haven't met Peter Pettigrew personally. Better ask Harry and Hermione," said Ginny. Patrick looked at the two, especially at Hermione.

"Hermione, Ron and I met him when we were in our third year," Harry began. "But if there's anyone who knows him, it's Ron."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because Peter Pettigrew can transform into a rat as his Animagus form. He was once Ron's pet, Scabbers," continued Hermione. She looked concernedly to Patrick.

* * *

**Gryffinhauz88: **I'm back. Wait a minute, where's the trio? 

**Albus Dumbledore: **I believe that Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are in detentions.

**GH88: **Well, there's no surprise Harry and Ron having detentions but Hermione? Why? What happened, Professor?

**Dumbledore: **After you received your howler, Severus caught them reading your fanfic during his class.

**GH88: **(thinking) _I didn't realize that we're in their Potions class. _Umm, Professor, how many chapters they haven't read?

**Dumbledore: **This chapter.

**GH88: **But I received the howler at chapter four and they were caught in chapter five. They should have missed chapters 5, 6 and 7.

**Dumbledore: **If you're determined, you can do anything. They made a spell so that they would be able to read your fanfic but they were caught again.

**GH88: **That's sad. Anyways, chapter 8 is the last chapter. I hope to see them. Please, Professor?

**Dumbledore: **Just review her story and reach 60- 80 reviews to make her feel better if ever the trio will not make it to the final chapter. Thank you very much.


End file.
